Aishiteru-yo
by kats690
Summary: "..Staz's entire demeanor shattered like glass- revealing a Staz that he was sure he had locked up the day they left Hydra's place. A Staz that he considered taboo. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was in love with Fuyumi..." Just a one shot of what I hope happens with Fuyumi and Staz :


** So this is just a little scenario that I wish would happen between Staz and Fuyumi. Its just a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy!~ I don't own any of the characters or themes or names associated with Blood Lad. All characters belong to the rightful owner of the Manga/Anime Kodama Yuki!~**

* * *

"Shoryuken_!" Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap. "Hadouken!" Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap. "_ K.O.!" Instantly, bright red letters reading _Player One Wins_ blinked across the screen.

Staz gulped down the remainder of his soda and shuffled back to the kitchen to retrieve his fifth still had the God-awful taste in his mouth from eating that cursed muffin a few days ago. He shuddered at the memory. Just then, a thought came to him, how exactly was he supposed to fulfill his promise?

Hydra had made Staz promise that whatever Fuyumi requested, he'd do without question- or die should he fail to do so. Staz agreed without hesitation. The only problem was that she never asked for anything!

He himself had tried to find out if she wanted anything but was always shot down with the same answers. "Oh no, I'm fine," she'd say. Or "It's ok Staz," and one time even "Staz are you feeling alright?" Staz never bothered to ask Fuyumi again after that.

_Speaking of which, where was the little klutz anyway_, Staz wondered. He hadn't seen her all day. It would soon be dinner time, and Saty was serving Tsuchinoko Steak at café 3rd eye. There was no way in hell he was missing that.

And with that decided Staz grabbed his keys, cut the lights, shut the door, and headed down the hall to Fuyumi's room. Two quick raps at the door.

"Oi, Fuyumi lets head to the café," Staz let a few seconds pass…No answer. "Oi.." Brow creased, he knocked more insistently. His incessant knocking allowed for the door to crack open slightly.

"..Fuyumi?" he muttered opening the door fully. The lights were still on, and the place wasn't trashed (Thank God). _But that didn't mean she couldn't have been kidnapped again_, he thought grimly.

Becoming more alert, Staz closed the door behind him; he heard a soft yelp coming from the closet. "St-Staz," came another whimper. "Fuyumi!" Staz rushed to the source of the sound fearing the worst.  
_  
Raped, molested, tortured-_ Or worse witnessing the absolute death of Fuyumi as her soul became the next meal for a demon. Another cry for help, this time much higher than the rest sent Staz over the edge. "FUYUMI!" with little effort, Staz ripped the closet door off its hinges, his aura flaring, ready to unleash all his wrath on the bastard who dared to even think of touching Fuyumi.

"Grovel on your knees and beg for mercy.." he snarled.

"Ah,"

"Although I'll just end up slaughtering you in the-,"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

For a moment, Staz snapped out of his trance of bloodlust to fully realize the sight in front of him. There sat a sweating, panting, naked Fuyumi whose face looked like it was on fire it was so red.

"U-uum," There was a low humming sound coming from within the closet. Staz's eyes flicked to the object Fuyumi was trying so desperately to hide whilst covering herself, then to her face. His blood red irises began to widen as they darted back and forth, understanding fully creeping in. "Eeeeeeh-!"

"Get out Staz!" cried a mortified Fuyumi.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hell are you even doing locked up in a closet?!" Staz turned around almost tripping over his feet.

"That's besides the point now get out!" Fuyumi's voice cracked. Even with his back turned, Staz could tell her eyes were becoming full with fresh tears ready to flow. Tears of embarrassment. He dragged his hand from his hair to his face sighing, "Listen, why don't you take a shower, and then meet me outside to head to the café?"

Fuyumi sniffled in response. Staz could feel a strange heat spreading across his face. This was becoming terribly awkward. He sighed again, "Don't worry I won't..act any different towards you, and I'll fix your door too…Is that ok?"

Silence.

"Oi it'd be nice if you could at least-,"

Staz was cut off by the sudden soft press of Fuyumi's breast as she embraced him from behind.

"Ok, let's go," she mumbled. Staz stiffened from the abrupt caress. This was so unlike Fuyumi to act on impulse. She must've struck her head in the closet.

"I-uh, ok," he said finally. Staz made no notions to pull away until Fuyumi released him. He cleared his throat, cheeks a light shade of pink, and walked out of the apartment uncomfortably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a full house at the café. Mame was like a machine taking order after order, while Saty was serving dishes nonstop. Sapien tongue stew and BBQ'd mensch thighs were among the many savory meals being served.

Staz and Fuyumi walked quietly into café faces still flushed from the previous predicament.

"Yo Boss!"

"Hey Boss!"

"The beautiful Fuyumi has arrived!" The demons raised their glasses of beer to Staz as they squeezed past.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Staz waved their greetings away. "Oi Saty! Two seats!" he bellowed over the chaos of the restaurant. Why the hell was it so crowded today? "What do you want to eat?" Staz turned to a ghost who had disappeared.

"Eh," She must've gotten lost in the crowd. Damn it. Staz sighed to himself, climbed on top of the nearest counter and yelled, "YOOOOOOOO!" Immediately the entire cafe became silent as everyone looked up. "Aah," Staz scratched his head suddenly becoming coy. "Has anyone seen Fuyumi?"

"Right here," said a low gruff voice. Staz scanned the area, searching whose voice it belonged to. Though he had a hunch.

"Wolf?" Staz jumped down to ground level walking towards Wolf as conversation picked up again.

"Yo," Wolf saluted. He was dressed in his usual attire, carrying around that iron pipe. Staz glanced at Fuyumi who looked down as if she were embarrassed for getting lost. He automatically placed a gentle hand on her head."What brings you to my district?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and challenge you to another battle," Wolf grinned wickedly. Staz's expression dimmed drastically. Seriously? He was so not in the mood for another fight. Especially since he'd end up killing Wolf."Is that really all you came for?" he peered at Wolf.

"Uh, no," Wolf began grazing his cheek with a finger, "I also wanted to see how Fuyumi was doing," he was quietly chuckling to himself looking away.

"Wolf-san, your face is turning red," Fuyumi pointed out.

"Yeah, you have a fever or something?" Staz quipped.

"Eh? Uh no, anyway shouldn't you be thanking me? If I weren't here Fuyumi could've been snatched up," Wolf challenged. Staz didn't like where this was going. "What the hell are you trying to say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying," Wolf stood up tapping his iron pipe on his shoulder, "that you should give up on trying to resurrect Fuyumi, and leave that to me."

Staz's dark crimson eyes widened with a wildness that surprised even Fuyumi. He grabbed Wolf by the collar, "Is that right?" his tone dripped with ferocity.

"Guys, you shouldn't be fighting in a place like this," Fuyumi urged. Ignoring her words, Wolf gripped Staz's collar in turn, "its 100% man." The situation was becoming tense as wandering eyes drifted towards the commotion."Then do it...If you can."

At this point, tendrils of the quarreling demon's aura began seeping out. "Wolf-san," Fuyumi waved frantically, "Staz-san!"

"OI! STAZ, WOLF-SAN YOU BETTER TAKE THAT FIGHT OUTSIDE!" squealed a voice. Everyone looked over to see Mame standing on top of Saty's head. "I don't want you two destroying my café!"

Staz and Wolf stared each other down intensely, fists tightly clasped on one another. Abruptly Wolf stifled a chuckle followed by Staz. Soon the two were laughing hysterically as if the tense atmosphere before never happened. Honestly, Fuyumi didn't understand their hot n' cold relationship; one minute they were the best of friends, the next they were ready to slit each other's throats.

"I'm serious Staz, one day I'll have her," Though he smiled through his jagged teeth, Wolf's vivid gold eyes oozed with determination. "I would appreciate it, if you guys didn't talk as I weren't here," Fuyumi chipped in. "I'll be waiting for the day," Staz replied flippantly.

"Man that was the best steak I've ever had," Staz stretched on the couch. Although a lot of weird things happened that day, Staz felt relaxed. Fuyumi on the other hand, was not. Especially since she was now staying over at his place.

_30 minutes ago~_

"Um, Staz my apartment is right here," she said. Staz stopped walking and turned around lazily "Eh? Oh, you're staying at my place tonight," he resumed his pace. "Wait what? But-," "Do you want to stay in that mess of a room?" "Well no but-," "Then let's go," "Uh ok," she hurried after him.

Staz knew things would be a little off, but there was a part of him that just couldn't let her sleep in that tragedy. But things were a little too off. Fuyumi sat on the furthest end of the couch, in a poor attempt to stay as far away from Staz as possible. A creepy looking statue. If she were trying to come off as a haunting spirit, she was doing a good job.

"Oi, what's with you?" Staz inquired peering at Fuyumi. The question bounced off Fuyumi as if there were and invisible barrier surrounding her. She continued staring into space. "Hey!" Staz threw a pillow at her.

"Agh!" she yelped instantly coming to life. _If only,_ Staz thought dimly.

"Oh, Staz..What was that for?!" Fuyumi retaliated throwing the pillow back.

Staz caught the pillow, "Because you're acting weird.." he observed her suspiciously. "If this is about earlier, I told you I wasn't going to treat you any diff-,"

"Itwasaboutyou…" Fuyumi blurted. She was tightly clasping her hands, cheeks a furious shade of red.

"…What?"

"I said...I...I was masturbating about you," she finished quickly, "I want to, I want you to..."

A wide eyed Staz was left choked up. He knew damn well what she was asking. He also knew she didn't have the courage to finish that sentence. But, he didn't know she'd be the type to ask something so…_lewd._ He covered his face as if to run away from the sudden confession, "Shut up, you don't know what you're saying," he looked at her then.

Red eyes meeting brown. Fuyumi's gaze silenced him. Her eyes held so much lust and longing in them, that Staz was actually becoming nervous. For just how long had Fuyumi been keeping all of that in? "Is this what you really want?" _Is this what I'm really supposed to do,_ he thought.

Her brief nod was all that was needed to give him the go. "Are you sure?" he asked inching closer. It was the first time that Fuyumi had ever declared how she felt, so he had to make sure.

Fuyumi hesitantly reached out and snuggled her hand in his. Her hands were quite warm for a ghost, Staz noted. "I've been sure for a while now," As soon as the last syllable left her lips, Staz's entire demeanor shattered like glass- revealing a Staz that he was sure he had locked up the day they left Hydra's place. A Staz that he considered taboo. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was in love with Fuyumi. He looked at her then, finally giving into his desires "I won't hold back," he said lowly.

"Eh?" Staz gripped Fuyumi's hands and pushed her gently down on her back. He hovered over her, seizing her arms above her head, placing one leg between her thighs, and one resting on the carpet."Staz," Fuyumi breathed.

His eyes were a mixed pool of endearment and desire. He then kissed her slowly on the lips. They were softer than he'd expected. More delicate. More sweet the deeper he kissed her. Licking the bottom of her lip, Staz gently pushed his tongue in her mouth. Over, and over their tongues danced to the hypnotizing rhythm of pleasure.

Fuyumi slipped out of Staz's grasp and pressed his head closer to hers. "Ah," she winced.

Staz pulled away instantly, "What's wrong?"

"I think I scraped my lip," She brought a patting finger to it. One bead of blood trickled from the slit.

Staz grazed over his pointed teeth with his tongue suddenly becoming stupid with want. He licked her lip where the blood formulated and began to kiss her more and more hungrily. Staz wanted _all_ of Fuyumi, every last molecule of her existence and he'd take it all. He'd no longer restrict himself from these pleasures. He'd indulge and feel no regrets…As long as Fuyumi felt the same way of course.

And of course she did, as he found himself being stripped by Fuyumi's surprisingly quick hands. He in turn ripped her shirt off and threw it to the carpet. Both semi-naked they took a moment to admire each other's bodies. His eyes devoured every inch of Fuyumi, taking in her plump lips to her pink rose hardened nipples. He took one peak in his mouth and began sucking, massaging the other with his free hand.

"Aah," Fuyumi moaned arching her back. She could feel a stiffness poking at her thigh. "Wait, th-there's something at my leg,"

"Ooh?" Such innocence. Staz moved slowly licking his way up to Fuyumi's ear. He nibbled on it softly.

"Mmm," she moaned in response. Staz reveled in the sound. "That _stiffness_ is just my body's way of showing my happiness," he grinded against her and then sucked on her neck.

"Staz," She grabbed a fistful of his hair. Fuyumi couldn't even think straight anymore. She was becoming intoxicated by the exotic elixir that was Staz. He was only kissing her, but it felt so terribly good. It was this exact moment that she had always fantasized about, and now it was reality. Her hand slipped down Staz's abdominals and into the opening of his boxers.

Staz gasped and grunted. Her hand was so soft yet firm in her grip as she massaged his tip. Staz lightly thrusted into it, reaching down to reclaim her lips. He could already feel his warm juice spilling out, coating Fuyumi's hand in his sticky pre-cum.

Breaking away from the kiss Fuyumi panted, "Staz..your..your pe-," He distracted her yet again with a kiss. He should be the one pleasing her, not the other way around.

"Let me do it," he said biting her lip. He eased up off of her sitting up, holding her gaze, whilst roughly pulling her closer to him by the hips so that her thighs lay on either side of him. Staz traced a hand over the length of Fuyumi's leg and stopped at her crevice. "You said that it was me you've been wanking off to right?"

"You don't have to word it lik- Aah!" she jerked.

Staz had pressed and was now rubbing his middle finger against her clit. She writhed under him, and Staz loved every second of it. He rubbed faster feeling a silky wetness soak through her panties. "Is this what you imagined me doing to you?" He hummed near her ear. Fuyumi's response came in a series of breathy moans and quick nods. Her eyes were glazed over and to Staz; it looked like she'd cave in any second. He gave her pleasure button one last press before ripping her panties in half.

"Wha…"

"Fuyumi I can't take it anymore, I want to be inside you." By no means was Fuyumi teasing him, but her raw moans and obscene expressions were driving Staz crazy.

"Whoa!" Staz suddenly found himself lying on his back on the cushion. "Fuyumi…" She was now straddling on top of his erection grinding on it.

"I want to feel you inside me too Staz," Her hazy eyes met his as she fondled him into her warmth. "Ah! It feels- Aah!" She whimpered crumpling to his chest. Staz brought Fuyumi closer to him pacifying her with kisses in an attempt to soothe her pain. He gently pushed into the warm honey that was Fuyumi- the two of them moaning against each other's lips.

Soon after, they became lost in their own rhythm of bliss. Staz could feel Fuyumi's inner walls pulsate around the length of him each time she bounced off his lap. Tighter and hotter each push. It felt so good he thought he was going to die. If that was the case then he'd die happy. Staz clutched her plump rear and bucked into her faster.

Panting and moaning, the intensity at which they rocked caused the couch to squeak. "Fuyumi…Fuyumi! Ah!" It was all Staz could do to respond to the overload of pleasure he was receiving. He was nearing his limit and Fuyumi was too as she twitched here and there around him, embracing his shaft the faster they rocked.

"Staz-san, cumming..I'm gonna cuh-!" the rest of her words came in an unintelligible blur.

"Cum all you want," Staz growled pouncing on top of Fuyumi. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Staz quickened the pace. She tensed even more around his cock, a sure sign she was ready to release that sweet warm milk that would send him over the edge. "Just a…little further, just a…little more," his hot breath drawled in her ear.

He rolled deeper into her, faster and faster until- "Aaaaahn!" they both cried trembling and melting into one another.

Breathless, Staz smirked smugly leering down at Fuyumi. There she lay, panting and sweating with an arm thrown about her face. Funny. Staz felt as if he had been in a similar situation, only this time it was less awkward. "Hm," Staz reached down and licked the sheen of sweat from Fuyumi's cheek.

"Wha!" she gasped, clearly taken off guard. It seemed she was off in another world again.

"What's bothering you now?"

Fuyumi turned towards him, but would not meet his gaze. _Embarrassment?_ Staz wondered.

"Its…It's just that I was wondering what's going to happen to us now?"

Staz frowned in confusion. He admitted to loving her, albeit in his head, but that didn't mean they had to change. Right? "What are you talking about? We'll just be the same way we were before,"

"Oh," Fuyumi's tone gushed with disappointment.

A hollow pain tugged at Staz's heart. _Oh shit,_ he thought. Judging by the look on her face, Staz knew he said something stupid. She looked like a sad puppy that was denied the pleasure of going for a walk.

"O-Oi, where are you going?"

Fuyumi wriggled out of his embrace, and struggled to put on her shirt.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep," her tone was light but she refused to look him in the eye.

"Did I say something that upset you?" Whatever it was that was bothering Fuyumi, the urgency to fix the situation was overwhelming Staz.

She turned to him then, giving him that _oh so_ reassuring smile of hers. "It's ok Staz," but that smile didn't reach her eyes, "Goodnight." She got up then, and shuffled to the room silently.

With each step, Staz felt a strange sensation come over him. He felt as if she were slipping away from him, and once she closed that door behind her, she would be lost forever. The high pitched squeak of an opening door snapped Staz out of his reverie. Time was running out.

"Wait," he called out. Fuyumi took one step inside the room half way turning to close the door. "Fuyumi wait!" Staz forced himself into the room.

"Staz?"

"I'm sorry," he bowed firmly.

"Hey wait, you don't have to do that, I said it was ok!" Fuyumi motioned him to stand back up frantically.

"No it's not," Staz looked up feeling relieved. He'd only been bowing for a couple of seconds, but his back was starting to hurt. He didn't know how Fuyumi was able to do it so much. "I know, I said something that bothered you. I'm sorry."

Fuyumi stood there staring at him in disbelief. He was starting to regret saying anything at all. But still he trudged on.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once so listen up," Staz met Fuyumi's gaze then brought her face close to his chest.

He wondered if she could hear his heart thumping a thousand times per minute. He also wondered if she could feel his ever present throbbing boner against her thigh. Probably.

"What is it?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"I…I love you."


End file.
